Assassin 8
by Jisusaken
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are both assassins who have disliked each other for as long as they remember, but now they must team up to kill the evilist man in Japan, Makoto Shishio.
1. Demon

**Jisusaken: I DON"T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! **It is so damn annoying to write this!

**Battosai: **That's for sure….

Ne ways… here is a little background to this story…

**Assassin 8**: Founded by Seijuro Hiko. Secret team of assassins whose job it is to assassinate corrupted officials.

**H.M. Corp.**: The cover for **_Assassin 8_**. All the teammates work there.

**Hiko, Seijuro** _(Boss): _President of **_H. M. Corp., _**and Leader of **_Assassin 8_**.

**TEAM:**

**Himura, Kenshin** _(Battosai):_ Top assassin, age 22.

**Kamiya, Kaoru** _(Raven):_ Second best assassinage 21.

**Sagara, Sanosuke** _(Zanza): _Fist fighter/body guard, age21.

**Shinomori, Aoshi** _(Stone): _Spy, age 23.

**Makimachi, Misao** _(Emerald):_ Spy, age 20.

**Seta, Sojiro** _(Tenken):_ Undercover agent, age 21.

**Tsubame** _(mouse): _Hacker, age 19.

**Takani, Megumi** _(Fox): _Doctor, age 22.

**EXTRAS:**

**Yokoshiro, Koiji: **Wealthiest and on of the most powerful men in Japan.

**Yokoshiro, Tomoe: **Daughter of Koiji, first in line to receive the wealth.

**Yokoshiro, Enishi: **Son of Koiji, second in line, is studying in America.

**Shishio, Makoto: **New official is rapidly gaining power in Japan.

__

__

_**Assassin 8**_

**__**

_**Chapter 1: Demon**_

Sweat dripped from the man's brow. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Every inch of his body urged him to stop, but he didn't…HE COULDN'T! Suddenly, he took a sharp turn into a pitch black ally. All his senses were on full alert.

Then, out of the corner of his eye he caught the flash of silver. His body gave a lurch, and he felt his feet leave the ground. No sooner had he violently hit the ground, he was back on his feet. Feeling the presence of death behind him, he fled ignoring the sharp stab of pain that reverted through his body every time his bleeding foot hit cement.

His eyes began to darken; all energy was draining out through the large wound on his left leg. He did not see the fence before him, and ran head on into thick steel. Knowing he had no more energy to flee, he collapsed to the floor. All hope of life bled out and surrounded his dying body.

Cold hard metal touched the front of the man's neck. He looked up to fully see his killer. Chocolate brown met locked with demonic amber.

"B...battosai….have. mercy." he gasped.

"Mercy?" the cold demonic voice drawled out as if tasting the word. He smiled; the moonlight reflected off his blood red hair and turned his eyes red. "You did not give mercy to those children you enslaved to make your worthless products. Day in and day out with little food and water, while you reaped from all the benefits." "No….men like you doesn't deserve mercy."

The man shut his eyes as the demon thrust the sword straight through his throat.

Pulling his kantana out of the corpse. He wiped the remains of blood on the man's expensive suit, and with one last look of disgust, the demon walked back into the darkness.

**Jisusaken: **Well…..How did you like it?

**Audience:** ……………………………

**Jisusaken: **I know its short but the next chappie is longer trust me! Oh and for all those wonderful readers of **_Royal Secrets_**, um…..well…..I sort of can't find the notebook where I wrote the story. _(Dashes behind Battosai as flying daggers hurtle towards her) _I'm SOOOOOOOO Sorry and I'm really trying to find it, and even if I can't I just type it up from my memory. OK? _(Peeks out over Battosai's shoulder) _Also I've already got the second chapter writted out for **_Assassin 8_** so as soon as I get **10 reviews** saying how much you love me (_wink,wink_) I'll update. Ta ta for now!

**Battosai: **(_glares at audience_) ……..review……..


	2. The Assignment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! But I damn sure wished I did!

**Jisusaken**: I would own KENSHIN! dreams of what she would do with him

**Battousai**: …Pervert…

**Jisusaken**: I wasn't thinking that! Geese!

**Battousai**: Ya sure smirks

**Jisusaken**: glares daggers at Battousai

_**Assassin 8**_

**Chapter 2: The Assignment**

Hiko Seijuro gazed out among the bright lights of Tokyo. His eyes lingered on a tall black skyscraper that lay right in front of his equally tall building. Pulling that large porcelain bottle to his mouth he gulped down the rest of the rice wine, savoring its delicious flavor.

A faint crackle was heard through the intercom before the light and melodious tone of a female broke through. "Sir, someone is here to see you."

"Who?" His deep voice echoed throughout his office.

"Mr. Himura," came her curt reply.

Disappointed that his few minutes of peace were disrupted by his baka apprentice, he gruffly answered. "Alright, bring him in…..Oh, and Miss Kamiya."

"Sir?"

"Bring me another bottle of your tasteful plum sake."

"Right away sir."

The thought of another savory bottle of Kaoru's homemade sake pushed all feelings of disappointment to the back of his mind.

After only a few minutes a strong knock sounded from his door.

"Come in." Eagerness fully evident in his voice.

In came a petit female with raven hair pulled tightly into a bun. Unneeded glasses placed on her small perfectly shaped nose that in no way blocked the stunning beauty of her azure eyes. The crème blouse and grey pencil skirt perfectly molded over her dangerous curves, the ultimate beauty. She glided gracefully over to his desk, the bottle of sake held in her well toned arms.

Taking the sake cup from his large hand, she carefully poured out the liquid and returned it back to him.

"Kaoru, what would I ever do without you," he praised.

She only smiled, then bowed and exited the room. Her scent of jasmine lingered in the air.

After dumping the contents into his mouth, Hiko turned to the man that now occupied the seat across from him. "Such a beauty! A shame that she is already spoken for, don't you think?"

The red head merely shrugged.

Hiko cleared his throat, "Now then, how did the Koigishiro assassination go?"

He shrugged again as if bored. "Fine, his assassination took longer than I expected since he cowardly ran from his estate and into the streets. I had to wait until he ran into a deserted alley before I could kill him."

Hiko sat back in his chair, content.

Seeing as there was nothing else to say, the red head bowed and silently exited the office.

"Himura-san!" called the playful voice of his teammate Sojiro, the usual cheerful smile plastered onto his face. "Kaoru-san has just informed me that there is a meeting with the boss tonight."

Himura merely nodded and headed towards the elevator.

Accepting that was all he was going to get form his icy friend he returned back to the conversation with his girlfriend.

Kaoru sped through the sleek rain towards the destination. Her mood just as gloomy as the weather outside.

Damn Misao! She just had to spill her coffee all over the information Hiko told her to get for the meeting. Now that she had to go back and get all the information again, she was extremely late. Parking the car as close as possible to the tall black building she ran straight through the wall of water, fully drenched by the time she reached the door. Just her luck!

Upon entering the meeting room, she hastily gave Hiko the stack of papers and then proceeded to an empty seat next to Sojiro.

"Damn jo-chan, looks like you just came from a wet tee-shirt contest!" Sano whistled. Megumi, sano's girlfriend, didn't find this amusing and she punched him in the arm.

Feeling her cheeks burn, Kaoru flipped him off. Then crossed her arms over her chest and ignored the amused stares she was getting from a few her teammates.

Sojiro placed an arm around her cold shoulders and gently pulled her into his chest, so she could keep warm. These were the moments in which she was truly grateful that she had Sojiro for a boyfriend.

"As I was saying…" Hiko kept his eyes on the papers until he found one particular sheet. "Mr. Yukishiro has been getting anonymous threats for a few months now and nobody has been able to figure out who it is. My inside sources suspect the new official Shishio Makoto. He has been rapidly gaining more control over the government after a few recent deaths of a few officials. Nobody suspects murder cause the presumed that the two eighty year old officials had died naturally in their sleep. I believe Shishio poisoned them."

Hiko looked around the room, all attention was on him. "So I will be placing you all into parts of the government to see if you can find real evidence that Shishio is behind this." He paused. "I need someone to keep an eye on Shishio at all times. Stone."

A very tall stoic looking man raised his head.

"I need you to keep a careful eye on him. I want to know everywhere he goes."

Stone nodded

"Emerald, you will be passing the information from Stone to me."

A petit girl with a long black braid gave him thumbs up.

"Now I need some people in side the Government. So Tenken, you will be placed under Shishio's section and gather information from the inside, while Battousai will act as a wealthy and powerful official from America, along with his wife Raven. Who is also his assistant."

Kaoru tensed at the mention of being Kenshin's partner. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, which caught the attention of Sojiro. He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a smile of reassurance. This comforted her a bit, but she still felt the dread of being teamed up with that cold hearted guy.

**Jisusaken:** Whoohoo! I got ten reviews from that small chapter. I feel so loved! I hope you like this story, and remember to review!

**20 reviews for a new chapter!**

**Battousai:** **Jisusaken** would like to thank all of the people who gave her encouraging words! **_Rebylion, pinx916, animemistress419, Angel of loneliness, Warden of the North, Reignashii, Rurouni-maxi, mtgranola, Anakin Fel, and shiroi-sama!_**

**I Love You All!**


	3. Unexpected Emotions

Disclaimer: Ok we all know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! So why do I still have to write this?

**Battousai: **because you are a loser.

**Jisusaken: glares evily at Battousai and grabs a kantana**

**Battousai: **What are you doing with that?

**Jisusaken: continues to walk towards him**

**Battousai: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Get away from me you crazy person!

_**Assassin 8**_

**Chapter 3: Unexpected emotions**

After the meeting was over Kaoru walked out to her car unaccompanied by Sojiro, who was busy receiving further instructions of his special assignment from Hiko. Before pulling out of her parking spot, she noticed her energetic friend Misao had come running over to her car.

"Hey Kao, do you want to go out tonight?"

"I'm sorry Misao, but I already have plans with Sojiro."

Expecting Misao disappointed, Kaoru was stunned to see her get even more enthusiastic, _if that's possible._

"That's great! I'll bring Aoshi and we can double date!" and before Kaoru could utter another word she bounced off to find Aoshi.

* * *

Back at home Kaoru was busy sliding on a short black dress. Then after pulling her hair into her usual high ponytail, she looked herself over in the mirror. Just then a loud** slam** came from her door that echoed throughout her apartment.

Knowing fully well what had happened, she rolled her eyes and glided over to the door, there she found Misao, dazed, in her boyfriend's arms.

"Misao how many times does it take until you finally realize that you need to **turn the door knob?**" Kaoru sighed.

Blinking back to consciousness, Misao grinned sheepishly before answering, "Sorry Kao, I just got a little over excited."

Kaoru rolled her eyes again, while Aoshi just stood there as stony as ever. _How could a man as icy as him be attracted to her bubbly and energetic friend?

* * *

_

Sojiro met up with them at the Akebeko, one of the most popular restaurants in Tokyo. There they enjoyed some sushi while reminiscing about the many times Misao crashed into doors, adding the moment earlier to the already long list.

After two hours of non-stop laughing they finally left the Akebeko. Misao, still energetic as ever, pursued the rest to do a little midnight dancing. Unfortunately Sojiro was to wake early the next morning to meet Shishio, so he passed, but still urged Kaoru to join her friends, much to her protests.

After bidding Sojiro goodnight Kaoru joined Aoshi in the backseat, and proceeded to buckle herself in and cling to the seat for dear life as Misao drove wickedly through the packed streets.

Arriving at the club, Kaoru scrambled out of the car and dizzily checked to make sure she was in one piece. "Honestly Misao! The way you drive makes those hot guys of the Fast and the Furious look like they are in slow motion."

Misao rolled her eyes and then dragged the still dizzy Kaoru inside. Aoshi followed quietly behind, unaffected by Misao's dare-devil driving.

Kaoru sat down on the barstool and motioned to the gruff looking bartender for two margaritas. Gulping down the delicious beverage, she swiveled her stool around to watch her best friend grind against her stony boyfriend. _She obviously was pleased with herself._

Pretty soon a flock of men had surrounded her. They all stunk of alcohol and were stupidly trying to hit on her. Getting sick of hearing cheesy pickup lines she escaped into the crowd of dancers. Swerving through the mass of people, she located Misao and Aoshi, then began to sway her hips to her favorite song La Tortura…Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and latched on to her ass. Angrily Kaoru swiveled around to come face to face with an extremely drunk guy. He gave her a lopsided smile and then whispered lustfully into her ear. "Hey babe yous wanna come home with me? Wes can have ours own private dance. His breath stunk of vodka.

She smiled evilly to him and pulled him close as if to kiss him before kneeing him hard in the groin. He let out a howl of pain and fell to the ground tears welled in his eyes. She smirked then growled to him, "Don't ever fucking touch me again of they'll be hell to pay!" She gave him one last kick in the stomach before returning to her dancing. Awkwardly he dashed out of the club gaining a few glares from people rudely pushed aside.

Smiling with satisfaction, she continued on swaying to the music.

* * *

Moon-light eyes watched the familiar raven-haired girl dance seductively.

* * *

Kaoru longed for Sojiro as she watched the other couples hold each other as they swayed to the slow song. Closing her eyes she listened to the beautiful lyrics. Not long after two strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her into his muscular chest she didn't bother to open her eyes, curling her arms around his neck she moved with him.

After the song ended she leaded her head back to thank the man for the dance only to see a flash of amber before his lips were pressed firmly against hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned softly as he gently bit her lip. Shilling shocks ran up and down her spine, and unconsciously she moved her hands to caress a scar on his left cheek. _Wait a minute! Scar on his left cheek!_ She pulled away and came face to face with her partner; Battuosai's normally emotionless eyes were now filled with lust. He moved to kiss her again, but she had backed off and was now giving him a death glare.

He merely smiled playfully back at her.

"How dare you!" She growled wiping her lips with her hand to get rid of any Battuosai germs.

He raised his eyebrows, the stupid smirk still plastered onto his face.

"You know I have a boyfriend."

"That didn't seem to bother you a moment ago." He said smugly.

Angry at him and herself she lashed out, but missed as he pinned her against the wall. Kaoru gasped for air, which gave Battuosai access to her mouth and he took full advantage of it. Furious she bit down hard on his tongue, but he only pulled it back into his mouth and continued to kiss roughly.

An idea hit Kaoru; she began to move her fingers sensuously through his hair. Battuosai moaned in response. Waiting until he was fully engrossed in the kiss, she then pulled hard on his hair and kneaded him in the stomach. Not bothering to find Misao, Kaoru flew out of the club.

Thankful that her apartment was only a few blocks away, she ran all the way home.

* * *

Dashing into the apartment she immediately stripped and hopped into the shower ready to wash the last hour's horrible memories away.

* * *

**Jisusaken:** Uh huh I rock! Another chapter completed! FACE! **dances around the room**

**Battuosai: shakes his head cough** freak **cough**

**Jisusaken: tackles Battousai **

**Sano: **Alright that's it for today folks, But between you and me…**looks to the right looks to the left **I know that **Jisusaken** is already finished with the fourth chapter so expect it soon. Don't tell her I said this okay?

**Jisusaken: **I HEARD THAT! **tackles Sano**

**Battousai: watches from the sidelines glad its not him for a change **Ok well hope you enjoyed chapter 3. See you next chapter. Don't forget to review or** Jisusaken** will get sad, lock herself up in the bathroom and never post the next chapter. So if I were you I'd review unless you hate this story. And for that I would ask, **Why are you still here? ttyl**


	4. Into the Lion's Den

**Disclaimer:** Ok we all know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!

**Battosai: **That's because no one can own me:)

**Jisusaken:** Wanna bet... **tackles Battosai, and ties him up** MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Told you I could ;)

**Battosai:** **Glares Evilly**

**Jisusaken:** Anyways... I know it's been ages since I last updated. I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!

_**Assassin 8**_

**Chapter 4: Into the Lion's Den**

Kaoru awoke the next morning to an extremely painful headache. She closed her eyes as images of the previous night swam through her head. A certain image of an amber-eyed red-head finally reached her foggy brain. Sitting up too quickly she silently cursed as her head began to thump hard and her vision swirled. Sliding out of her bed she grumbled loudly as she got ready for work.

Kaoru wasn't the only one who had a hangover. Misao lay passed out on top of her desk coffee in one hand, aspirin in the other. Refusing the urge to go and smack the girl awake she silently promised to give misao a piece of her mind later. Sluggishly she moved to her own desk and following Misao's example rested her head on the desktop.

"Hey Jo-Chan! Have a rough night?" a cheerful voice rang out disrupting Kaoru's peaceful slumber. Reluctantly she looked up to see Sano's beaming face, and another's cold stare giving her shivers up her back. Forgetting her sleepiness, she immediately glared daggers at the red-head.

He gave her a smug look that made Kaoru abruptly stand up and storm off before she ripped the man's head clear off. Sano turned to his friends to find him unfazed by the weird actions of Kaoru. "Oi, what's wrong with you wife?"

'WACK'

Sano lay on the floor a large bump was seen through his spiky hair. Kaoru lay over him, death to all who said "wife" was evident in her eyes. A small chuckle was heard and her eyes turned on Battosai. Stalking up to him she put the evilest glare she could muster, yet he remained unfazed. "I swear if you ever lay a hand on me again I'll personally decapitate you!" she said, her voice dripping with malice.

Battosai merely raised his eyebrow before turning his attention to Hiko who had been watching the scene with amusement. "I see the couple is getting long quite well." he smirked.

Kenshin could feel Kaoru's ki rise to a dangerous level, however, it slowly diminished as she realized there was no way she could hit the boss.

Hiko motioned with his finger for both Kaoru and Kenshin to follow. As he walked, Kenshin noticed Kaoru keeping a good three feet away from him. He rolled his eyes; _this is going to be fun._

Unfortunately Hiko noticed the awkwardness between the two. "Now I know you aren't the best of friends," Kaoru snorted. He gave her a serious glare, "but I need you to suck it up! If we are to get anywhere near Shishio we need to be at the top of our game. Kaoru, I don't mean to put you on the spot but you are the one I'm most worried about. Unlike Battosai and Tenken, you're new and haven't learned how to keep your emotions in check, especially around Himura." Kaoru's face turned red and she opened her mouth to retort back, but Hiko cut her off. "You and Himura are my best assassins. I need BOTH of you to complete this mission. If you so much as give Himura a glare Shishio will notice and it will be all over. We won't get another shot. Understood?" Both heads nodded, Kaoru's a little more stiffly. Pleased he continued, "Now then, you will be meeting Shishio tonight at his house. He is hosting a party for the richest people in the nation and naturally you BOTH will be there. I heard he has a soft spot for women, especially married ones. So Kaoru try to get his attention without making it obvious." Kaoru nodded to show she understood. "A house has been set up for you tw--"

"WHAT!" Kaoru bellowed. "A house with **HIM**?!" She pointed to Kenshin. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes." Hiko gruffly answered, "What if Shishio decided to come over for dinner one night hmmmm?"

"But--!"

"Even if it doesn't happen Kamaiya I'm not taking any chances. If you are to play a couple then you have to live like one. Besides I'm the boss and I say so!" Kaoru glared at him for a few minutes before she sat back into her chair, defeated. "Alright then dismissed."

Kaoru's anger bubbled just underneath the surface. Needing to have some peace, she grabbed her purse form her desk and stormed out of the building. There was only one way to cool off her frustration and that was with shopping...

After an afternoon at the mall Kaoru felt a lot better. Not only did she find some cute jeans and tee-shirts, but she also found a beautiful cocktail dress to wear t the party. Only one thing could make her happier. A frozen yogurt! Giving into her urges she bought a large cup of berry berry yogurt with reeses. Once she got the bowl she spooned a large amount into her mouth savoring the delicious concoction of chocolate and berries. Sighing with satisfaction she headed to her car.

Around 6:30 Kenshin headed to Kaoru's house. Anticipation bubbled inside of him. Ever since Kaoru first came to the corporation he knew he was attracted to her, but before he could ask her out Soujiro had beaten him to it. Seeing them both happy together he pushed all feelings of Kaoru to the back of his mind. However that night at the club something broke free. Watching Kaoru dancing all alone caused his body to act on his own, before he knew it he was next to her enjoying the music as they moved together. Reaching her house he calmly knocked on the door. He could feel his stomach curling into knots. Finally Kaoru answered the door. After seeing her, Kenshin quickly sucked in some air preventing him from saying anything that would cause her temper to flair. If Kaoru was called beautiful in her normal clothes, she would be called gorgeous in what she was now wearing.

The dress was a honey gold, and it matched perfectly with Kaoru's cream colored skin. It was sleeveless and flowed straight down accentuating her curves perfectly. Her hair normally up in a ponytail, was down with loose curls. Realizing he had been staring Kenshin mentally slapped himself then reached his arm out to Kaoru, however she was still furious with him for the other night and brusquely walked past him straight to his black Mercedes.

Kaoru stared out the window the whole time in the car. Knowing anything he might say could cause an argument so Kenshin just kept his mouth shut. Kaoru was glad for this; she really didn't want to talk to the bastard. She just really wished the party could be over so she could just go home and enjoy her last night in her house.

They finally pulled up to the mansion to find the driveway riddled with cars. Meaning the party was definitely crowded. Kenshin gritted his teeth, uncomfortable with the idea of being amongst tons of drunken people with little room to move. However Kaoru was happy, _with so many people around I won't have to be stuck talking to Kenshin. _As they walked up to the door Kenshin linked arms with Kaoru. He rolled his eyes when he felt her tense up so he pulled her into a hug before she could react. "Don't even think about tensing up Kaoru. Remember what Hiko said. It won't look natural if you are pulling away from me. So relax and get over it." He hissed into her ear still holding onto her to make onlookers think they were merely enjoying the moment. Kaoru shot him an icy glare before replacing it with soft somber eyes, and giving him a playful smirk she slipped her arm into his and continued on into the house.

Inside of the mansion was even more elaborate than the outside. Judging by all the cars outside you would think there would be no room to move, however, the rooms were so large the people only filled a third of the room. Moving into the lounge they found Shishio greeting his guests. Catching sight of them he glided over. "Welcome Mr. Sushiro it's a delight to meet to meet you." His voice was deep and smooth which faintly reminded Kaoru of chocolate. Facing her, Shishio casually grabbed her hand and kissed it, "and a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sushiro." His molten eyes stared intensely into her Sapphire._ They look like Kenshin's eyes however Shishios' seemed more wild and dangerous._ Kaoru was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Kenshin pulled her closer to him. Noticing this, Shishio immediately dropped her hand. "I would love to talk more with you; however, I must first finish greeting my guests. If you head over to my bar, I'm sure the bartender would gladly whip up anything you desire." He gave Kaoru one more glance before walking away Kaoru felt shivers run up her spine from those eyes, and even though it was Kenshin she was thankful he was with her.

Kenshin could tell she was uncomfortable with the man and he felt annoyance bubble inside him by the way shishio was looking at her. Again his body reacted without him and he was glad she moved in closer without any reluctance. Feeling a sense of wrongness from the man he whispered in her ear, "Don't go anywhere near him if I'm not with you got it?" Kaoru nodded. Relived she was listening to him he pulled her over to the bar.

Two hours later Kenshin realized Kaoru plus alcohol equals big mistake. After only 3 margaritas and tequila shot she was drunk. Although she still was able to walk decently she tended to giggle at random occasions and slur her speech. Now keeping his hand on her waist at all times, Kenshin engraved it into the back of his mind never to give Kaoru alcohol again. Spotting Shishio across the room he maneuvered his way over while keeping his arm around Kaoru.

As if sensing Kenshin's presence Shishio turned to them. Kenshin felt Kaoru go ridged next to him, and turned to question her. "I'm going tos the bathroom, sokay? She said giving a lopsided smile. Then sliding out of his grasp she walked unsteadily away.

He watched her go worried something might happen._ Enough! Kaoru is a big girl she can take care of herself. _Sensing Shishio's presence he turned to find those molten eyes following Kaoru through the crowd. "Enjoying my party?" he mused.

"Yes, however, I believe my wife is enjoying it a little too much."

He laughed, "Nonsense she is only having a good time and so should you," grasping Kenshin's shoulder he steered him over to a large group of people. Immediately a women wearing an off the shoulder red dress and green lipstick latched on to him and gave Kenshin a quizzical look. "Who's this?" Shishio didn't respond, only entered the circle of people. "Everyone this is Ken Sushiro the U.S. ambassador." He gave a firm nod to show he held himself in high esteem. Slightly nudging him along Shishio began to introduce the people who seemed to be all of his officials. The first one to meet was a strong built man who could easily break a person in half, but seemed to have a peaceful aura. "Sushiro-san this is Anji my bodyguard." The man gave a slight nod. The next person he met looked to be a very beautiful woman; however, once he got close enough to shake hands he found that Shishio's attorney, Kamatari, was actually a man. The very feminine male gave him a wink before he was pushed to the next person.

As he was being introduced to a strange man with cloth covering his eyes, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Sojiro, his eyes looking towards the floor. "Yes?" Kenshin said coolly so to keep his persona. He could feel Shishio watching him. "Your wife sir," an eerie smile plastered on his face. "She's over at the bar and seems to have had too much to drink." With that he turned and left.

Kenshin bowed to Shishio and blushed to show his embarrassment though in fact he was just pissed. _Kaoru! What the hell so you think you are doing?! _

Kaoru rubbed her arms to get rid of the coldness she felt whenever Shishio was near her. There is something not right about the guy. Having no urge to use the restroom, she instead headed back over to the bar. After two more martinis her body was numb and everything around her seemed to blur. She felt herself falling but had no control over her body. Landing hard on the floor a sharp pain in her head was all she felt everything went black.

Kaoru awoke back in her room. Her head was throbbing miserably; she turned her head to see a bottle of aspirin and a cup of water on her desk. She shoved two greedily into her mouth and gulped down the water. Having a strong urge to pee, she slid slowly out of bed. After reliving the pressure on her stomach she felt somewhat better. Deciding she should have something to eat she headed out to the kitchen. As she walked through the living room she saw something move in the corner of her eye. Forgetting her grogginess she grabbed her kantana off the shelf and jumped onto the sleeping figure, pinning down his arms.

Kenshin awoke to find a kantana dangerously close to his throat, and Kaoru sitting on his stomach with her legs holding down his arms. Used to being in situations like this he merely smiled up at her.

Oh how she wished she could cut that smile right off his face. A few pleasant images floated through her mind before she reluctantly got off. Te annoying smirk still plastered on his face. "What are you doing here?" She yelled, backing a few feet in fear of a repeat from the other night. He smiled at this. Testing her he stepped forward a bit. She held her ground. "Do you remember last night?"

Kaoru furrowed her brow, "We went to Shishio's party, and I...SHIT!"

Kenshin chuckled, "Exactly. I'm making sure you never drink alcohol again. We can't afford another mistake like that."

She growled before slumping onto the couch. "Point taken. I'll stay away from it from now on."

"And also Shishio..."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Never go anywhere alone with him! Who knows what he would do to you."

Angrily Kaoru jumped to her feet. "I can take care of myself."Suddenly everything tilted, and she felt herself falling. Two strong arms caught her before she hit the floor. Fluidly he swept his arm behind her calves and picked her up bridal style. Kaoru squeaked in surprise. She struggled weakly in his arms until he placed her back onto the couch. Leaving the room he came back a few seconds later with a bowl of chicken broth and sliced bread. Grabbing it greedily she gulped down the soup. Gasping, she reluctantly thanked him. Before he could rely her phone began to ring. Knowing exactly who was calling she answered her phone to hear Sojiro's anxious voice. "Kaoru are you alright?!"

Touched by how much he cared she replied. "Aside from a nasty hangover, I'm aright."

He sighed with relief, "Thank god. You don't know how hard it was to see you fall and not be able to do anything. Luckily Battosai came quickly and carried you out." Kaoru blushed with embarrassment. Glancing over she realized Kenshin was in the Kitchen answering his phone. _No doubt it's Hiko. Great he's probably pissed._ "Hey Sojiro..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you talked to Hiko? Is he mad?"

"Sorry Kao, but I'm forbidden to contact him. All info is given to Misao to deliver. It's already a big risk calling you." Kaoru sighed, "Don't worry I'm sure he's not mad."

"Well I'll find out for sure soon. Kenshin is on his phone with him."

"He's there?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sojiro laughed at this, "I know you don't like him, Kao, but you have to get over it. All our lives are in jeopardy if Shishio finds out. So please get along... for me?" Kaoru pouted, "Alright fine." "That's my girl, I..."he paused.

"Sou?"

"I've got to go sorry. I love you."

"I love you t--" The phone clicked off. Feeling a lot better after talking to Sojiro and drinking the bowl of broth, she quickly munched on the bread before heading into the Kitchen. Kenshin was still on the phone. "Alright we'll be right there. Yes, it won't happen again I assure you. Goodbye."

Kaoru winced, "How was it?"

Turning to face her, he sighed, "He's not too happy, so from now on I'm to keep an eye on you."

She frowned, "I feel like a child."

"From the look of last night you still are one."

Kaoru growled, but Kenshin merely laughed and pulled her to the door. "Where are we going?"

"To our new house, Daarrlliinng." The last he dragged on, knowing it would bother her.

Glaring at him, she ripped her arm out of his hand, "Don't ever call me that unless we are in the presence of Shishio." With that she turned and grabbed her Kantana before following him out the door.

**Jisusaken:** FINISHED!!!!

**Battosai:** Thank god...

**Jisusaken:** Watch it or you'll find yourself back in the ropes.

**Battosai:** Th..that's ok. **runs away**

**Jisusaken:** Thought so. :) Ok again sorry to all I made wait! I will continue to work on new chapters. And if they don't get out fast enough you are welcome to yell at me

See you soon!!!

**Battosai:** Hopefully...

**Jisusaken:** That's it!!! **grabs Battosai**


End file.
